


Because of You

by svtstarlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtstarlight/pseuds/svtstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is a new transfer student who is being bullied. One day, Mingyu changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this to my account at AFF, and now posting it here. :D So yes, the summary is the same.
> 
> Inspired by Nu'est's Face MV.

Wonwoo kept his head down as he walked down the hallway of the school, his third one this year, hoping to avoid drawing attention to himself. For some reason, he seemed to be a bully-magnet and it was getting old. But that didn't stop it from happening; it was only the first week and he'd already managed to piss off the leader of a gang whose name (which had to be fake) was S. Coups. Why the guy was called S. Coups, Wonwoo neither knew nor cared, but either way, the guy seemed to have decided _he_ was his new target. 

Boys of all descriptions lined the halls of the school, some indifferent, most belligerent and even arrogant in the way they watched him. Trying not to let it faze him, Wonwoo decided to pretend he was unaffected and apathetic, almost succeeding until S. Coups stepped in front of him, his little 'gang' ranged behind and around him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" the older boy said condescendingly, smirking at him as if he knew something Wonwoo didn't. His friends grinned and poked at Wonwoo. When Wonwoo didn't reply, the question and voice grew harsher. "I asked you a question, asshole. Where do you think you're going?" 

Ignoring him, Wonwoo tried to push through the throng of boys that now surrounded him, more than just the chosen few who'd originally been with S. Coups. It felt like half the school, if not more, was against him now. 

A shove and he found himself on the floor, his butt, wrist, and shoulder hurting from contact with the concrete. At least he had no books to scatter; someone had torn them apart and left them in his locker and he hadn't been able to get new ones. Deliberately not looking at S. Coups, Wonwoo sighed mentally. This was going to hurt. 

Suddenly there was a commotion and Wonwoo looked up in surprise. "Leave him alone, Seungchul," a voice said, deep but smooth, the surprised expression on S. Coups' face mirroring Wonwoo's own. "He's got nothing. Find someone else who can fight back for your fun." 

A tall boy had put himself between S. Coups (Seungchul, noted Wonwoo idly) and Wonwoo, shielding him from the worst of his antagonists. 

"Get out of my way, Mingyu," Seungchul muttered, pushing the other boy, though not as hard as he'd pushed Wonwoo. "He's nothing to you, so why are you defending him? I thought you were one of us?" 

"It takes all the fun out of things if he's not going to fight back," Mingyu replied indifferently, shrugging. "Don't you think it would be more interesting if you found someone who will? This kid is boring..." 

Boring? Wonwoo's eyes grew hard. He was hardly boring, but he wasn't about to say anything to these people. Though they acted more like animals than humans. But he knew better to say anything, since it would only end up with him being beaten yet again. 

"Boring or not, he's my fun, and I'll have him," Seungchul sneered at Mingyu, pushing him until his back hit the opposite wall. "If you don't want a piece of him, you can just watch while we do as we like." 

"Suit yourself," Mingyu murmured, pulling Seunchul's hands off him and dusting his clothes off. "Don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Whatever," Seungchul scoffed, turning back and without warning, sucker-punching Mingyu. As the other boy stared at him in shock, his mouth bleeding, the rest of them began to take sides, some of them with Mingyu, some with Seungchul. "Don't say I didn't warn _you_." 

Before Wonwoo could even think to get up and take off, a full-blown _war_ \- the only word he could think of to describe it afterwards - began, punches thrown, kicks, and who knew what else. By the time Wonwoo realised what was going on, it was his turn and he curled up on himself to try and minimize the damage, but it was too late. Pain flared and he twisted to try and get away, only to connect with another foot, or fist. 

 

When it was all over, several boys stood over Wonwoo's unconscious body, then turned and just left him there, bruises starting to form on his face and hidden by his uniform, on the rest of him. He had no idea what time it was when he finally regained consciousness, to find everything dark and cold. Another boy sat opposite him, watching him. 

"About time you woke up," Mingyu murmured, getting to his feet and dusting off his trousers. Wonwoo could see the marks of a fight on him, the split lip and bruises on his cheek the least of them. But he was still here. "Come on. Get up." 

Blinking at Mingyu in confusion, it took Wonwoo a few seconds to process his words and respond. "Why should I trust you?" he rasped, his throat sore. He rolled onto his back and then sat up, groaning at the pain in his back and stomach. "You're with _them_..." 

Mingyu shrugged. "Suit yourself," he replied, turning to walk away. "Not everyone is against you, you know," he said over his shoulder as Wonwoo struggled to his feet, staggering a little and trying not to make too much noise. "I don't agree with what Seungchul is doing, this little vendetta he seems to have against you." 

"I didn't even do anything to him," Wonwoo said bitterly before he could stop himself, cursing softly under his breath. He ached in places he didn't even know could ache. "I don't understand why everyone hates me, no matter where I go." 

Turning to look at Wonwoo, Mingyu didn't have any easy explanations for him. He could only guess at Seungchul's motivations; the older boy hated anyone who looked weak and who didn't appear to conform to his sense of how a man should act. Quite how Wonwoo fit into this, Mingyu had no idea, which was why he'd chosen to go against his (former) friend. 

"You don't make it easy for anyone to like you," Mingyu pointed out wryly, still watching Wonwoo as he slowly made his way towards him. "You avoid people, you don't seem to care what anyone thinks of you..." 

"Why should I?" Wonwoo retorted angrily, glaring at Mingyu. "You don't care about me, so why should I care about you?" He snorted. "People who hurt others for fun aren't my idea of nice people to make friends with, never mind hang out..." 

Mingyu snorted. "Do you actually hang out with anyone?" he asked sarcastically, starting to admire Wonwoo's determination, if not his stupidity in going against Seungchul and the rest of them. "I haven't seen you with anyone, ever." 

"I haven't even been here a week, so of course you wouldn't have seen me," Wonwoo shot back, stung by the comment. "Besides, I study. I want to get good grades, unlike some people..." 

Chuckling softly, Mingyu shook his head. "If that's an insult, it's pathetic," he murmured, grinning wolfishly. "I'm at the top of my class, so bronze star for effort, but try again." By this time, Wonwoo had limped close enough for him to touch, so he did, putting an arm carefully around the other boy. "Let me help you to the door," he added quietly, his voice softening. "You look like you can barely move." 

"Thanks for noticing, hotshot," Wonwoo snarked back, then gave a sharp gasp as Mingyu tightened his hold. "That hurt, asshole." 

"Which was my point, idiot," Mingyu replied, shaking his head. "Look, I'm not trying to win brownie points with you here, or try to be your best friend, but I'm not entirely heartless. You need help, and I'm here, so why not make the best of it while you can?" He shrugged, noting how even that slight movement had Wonwoo quietly gasping with pain. "It's not an unlimited time offer..." 

"You watch too much shopping channel," Wonwoo grunted out, wishing he would just shut up and get him out the door. "Just shut up and help me then." 

Laughing softly, Mingyu did as Wonwoo requested (to his surprise) and helped him carefully to the door, then stopped. "Outside this door, you are nobody to me," he said, his apparent indifference returning. "I hope you realise that. I was helping you cuz I'm nice like that, but that's it."

Wonwoo snorted. "I didn't think anything of it," he replied haughtily, then grimaced. This was going to be hard and his parents were already disappointed with him. Getting beaten up again was just the icing on the shit cake, as far as he was concerned, but there was nothing he could have done about it. "Now go, save your reputation, since that's all you seem to care about." 

"Glad you got the message," Mingyu replied stonily, opening the door and leaving Wonwoo there to cling to the doorframe and wonder how he was going to get himself out of this mess. 

 

Mingyu thought he'd hidden himself well when he came out of the room before Wonwoo, intending on keeping watch over him, but obviously not. He was startled as someone came up behind him, a cold shiver running down his back. It was Seungchul.

"So, you have a thing for that new kid, do you?" Seungchul said quietly, an odd smirk on his face as Mingyu turned to look at him warily. 

"Hardly," Mingyu replied, inwardly cursing himself. What had Seungchul seen? "I just felt sorry for him. You really did a number on that guy and he can barely walk." He looked down his nose at Seungchul, not hard given he was nearly a foot taller than the other boy. "If you keep this up, the head teacher is going to get involved, and you won't like that." 

"Nah, he won't do anything," Seungchul sneered at the threat, unafraid of the head teacher. It didn't hurt that the man was his uncle and also lived in fear of Seungchul's father, so he had free reign to do whatever he liked. He shook his head at Mingyu as if in disappointment that he seemed to have forgotten a vital point. "He's my uncle, if you recall, and can't touch me anyway."

Dismayed at the reminder, Mingyu tried to reason with him. "Why do you hate him so much, anyway?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent. Why was it so hard in front of Seungchul when it was easy around Wonwoo? "He's never done anything to you." 

Seungchul looked at Mingyu as if considering the question. Then he smiled coldly. "Do you remember when he came in that first day?" he asked, catching Mingyu by surprise. "What you said to me?" He chuckled, not a nice sound. "He's cost me half my group, Mingyu. And my right-hand man." He stared at Mingyu as the other boy finally realised what the problem was, though he was at a loss for what to do about it. "You remember, don't you?" 

"All I said was that he was kind of cute," Mingyu protested, a sinking feeling in his chest. This was all because of him? "That's not any reason to hate him, or to beat him so badly that he can barely move..." He shook his head. "Look, it's not what you think. I told you, I just felt sorry for him because you've been so hard on him and he doesn't deserve it." 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Mingyu," Seungchul chuckled again and put his hand on Mingyu's shoulder, pressing hard where he knew it would hurt. "You've never protested this much before about anyone else we've given a beating to. Why this kid? Why does he matter so much to you?" 

"We've known each other since we were kids, Mingyu, so you can't lie to me. I know...." Seungchul dug his fingers in, his mouth twisting when Mingyu winced but otherwise remained silent. "Admit it. You like him." 

"I don't like him," Mingyu insisted firmly, looking Seungchul in the eyes until he let him go. "Just leave him alone, that's all. Or at least lighten up on him." 

"Fine, Mingyu, play it like that," Seungchul sighed as though tired of the whole affair. "See how far that gets you." He shook his head. "You're not going to be allowed to leave the gang, you know that, don't you?" 

"I never said I wanted to leave, I just want you to leave Wonwoo alone. Find someone else who's more fun to pick on. Not some guy who doesn't even care whether we're dead or alive," Mingyu replied bitterly as he turned away. "Sure, he might be cute, but he's got an attitude problem..." 

Seungchul smirked, though Mingyu couldn't see it. "An attitude problem we're going to help him fix," he said quietly, the smirk widening as Mingyu's head snapped up so he could look at Seungchul. The look on Mingyu's face told him everything he wanted to know. "Tomorrow, after school. If neither you nor he are there, there's going to be hell to pay." 

"If you fight him tomorrow, he'll die, Seungchul," Mingyu said, shocked at the other boy. "He's badly hurt as it is, and I don't know if he'll even be at school tomorrow, never mind the next day. He should be in the hospital, if he had any sense." 

"It's in your best interests to see that he's there, Mingyu," Seungchul grinned, showing all his teeth. "If he's not, you'll be the one to suffer in his place. Got it?" 

"There's something wrong with you, Seungchul," Mingyu realised, horrified. He began to back away, his back hitting the wall hard. "You wouldn't be like this for anyone else. Why me? Why are you so jealous of Wonwoo that you'd rather kill him than let him be friends with me?" 

"What's mine stays mine, Mingyu," Seungchul said flatly, his eyes hard. "You, of all people, should know that by now. You are mine, and you'll always be mine." He looked to the side, breaking into a wide smile. "And here's your little boyfriend for you to walk home. And make sure he's at school tomorrow..." 

Pushing past Wonwoo on his way out, Seungchul grinned at the pained gasp the other boy gave as he hit him hard with his shoulder. Definitely broken bones somewhere. It was going to be very interesting tomorrow, one way or another. 

"How much did you hear?" Mingyu murmured, his eyes firmly fixed on his feet after a quick glance at Wonwoo. His face was surely burning by now. This was the worst. 

"Enough," Wonwoo replied just as quietly, stunned not quite the right word, but getting there. "Why me? Why did you...?" He shook his head. "What is going on with you and him, and why am I in the middle of it? I don't even _know_ you." 

"That doesn't matter to Seungchul," Mingyu murmured bitterly, scuffing the toe of one shoe against the dusty floor. "We've known each other since we were little, but I never thought..." He shrugged and sighed helplessly. "I didn't realise he'd turned into _this_..." 

What made him feel even worse was that he'd nearly been sucked into the same mindset with all the bullying. With what was going on with regards to Wonwoo, it was making Mingyu realise several hard truths about himself, and his friends, and he didn't like what he saw. Things had to change. 

"I'm going to talk to Woozi hyung," he decided out loud, hoping that if Seungchul wouldn't listen to him, he'd listen to Jihoon. They were fairly close, though Jihoon didn't seem to be as into the bullying as the rest of them had been. Probably because he'd been on the receiving end of a lot of that sort of thing himself due to his small size. "Maybe Seungchul will listen to him, if he won't listen to me." 

"Earth to Mingyu," Wonwoo murmured wryly, shaking his head. The guy was an idiot. "That doesn't answer my question. Why me?" 

Flushing, Mingyu stared down at the floor again. "He thinks I like you," he muttered when it appeared Wonwoo wasn't going to go away without a satisfactory answer. "And he's jealous..." 

"What, are we in kindergarten again or something?" Wonwoo asked scornfully, shaking his head at the ridiculousness. "We're not children, Mingyu. Why is he like this?" 

"I don't know," Mingyu sighed, lifting off from the wall he'd been leaning against. "But I don't like it." He looked at Wonwoo in concern. "Not when he's intent on killing you." 

Wonwoo's eyebrows rose. Surely he wasn't serious? But from the expression on Mingyu's face, he was, and his heart sank to his shoes. "But why?" This time it came out in a whisper, sounding so despairing that it made something twist inside Mingyu. "Maybe I should just..." 

"No, don't even think it," Mingyu said harshly, his head snapping up. He grabbed at Wonwoo's jacket lapels, ignoring the cry of pain. "You will not do anything stupid, got it? Especially not something like killing yourself." 

"Why not?" Wonwoo shot back, surprising Mingyu with the tears in his eyes. "You have no idea what it's like. How many schools I've been to just this term. How many people have beaten me up...." Letting out a broken sob, he bowed his head in despair. "And nobody will tell me why. I haven't done anything to anyone, barely even spoken to most of them, and still they hate me." 

"Some people don't need a reason," Mingyu murmured, going against his own better judgment and putting his arms around Wonwoo, careful of his injuries. He patted his back awkwardly, though gentle. "They're the most dangerous of all..." And it hurt that one of his best childhood friends seemed to have turned into one of them. "But I won't let him hurt you." 

Wonwoo looked up at the tone of Mingyu's voice, the determination in his eyes giving him a small sliver of hope. "But how?" he replied quietly, looking back down as his cheeks went pink. It was an unaccustomed feeling that made him warm. "I heard what he said. If I don't show up and let him kill me, he'll take it out on you." 

"But he won't kill me," Mingyu replied confidently, looking down at Wonwoo where his head was bowed. "I'll take that over you dying and him going to jail for it." He chuckled softly at the look Wonwoo shot him. "I don't mean it like that," he added with a grin. "He really should go to jail for all the kids he's beaten up, and probably me with him." Mingyu sobered. "I just don't want you to die. I don't want _anyone_ to die, and if he kills you, what's to stop him from doing it to someone else?" 

"So touching," Wonwoo murmured wryly, sighing. "Let go of me," he added, trying to step back from Mingyu but unable to move because of the other boy's hold on him. "I need to..." What, he wasn't sure, but his parents couldn't know about this. They were already upset with him, but if they knew what had happened... Wonwoo didn't want to think about it. 

"You need to go to the hospital," Mingyu said firmly, letting him go and stepping back, forgetting about the wall at his back and wincing when his back hit it. "But you won't, will you?" He sighed. "Why am I surrounded by such stupid people?" 

"Takes one to know one," Wonwoo retorted, a tiny smile on his face as he was freed and able to step back and breathe a little. Mingyu had a stronger presence than he probably realised and it was stifling a little. Or maybe it was just him who had problems. "But no, I can't afford it." 

Reaching out to sock Wonwoo on the shoulder, his hand was halfway out before Mingyu realised it was probably not a good idea and pulled it back. "Such an attitude for one who's been beaten black and blue," he teased, reaching out instead to trace the line of Wonwoo's left eye, which was starting to blacken. "I'm sorry..." 

Nodding in acknowledgement of Mingyu's apology, Wonwoo looked down again, shuffling his feet. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, turning to go. The memory of Mingyu's gentle touch was messing with his brain and making his stomach do funny things. "If my parents don't kill me. Or worse." 

"I still think you should stay home," Mingyu murmured, sighing as Wonwoo shook his head. "I can take whatever Seungchul will do to me, I promise. He wouldn't dare do anything too bad to me..." Though Mingyu was starting to have doubts. 

"I'm not willing to take that chance," Wonwoo replied softly as he started to walk away. "Not when he's willing to kill me for no reason." He turned to look at Mingyu with a defeated expression on his face. "You already know I'm suicidal. What else have I got to lose?" 

Mingyu watched Wonwoo leave, unable to reply. Taking out his phone, he dialled Jihoon's number. He had to get to Jihoon before Seungchul did, and get him to help the older boy see reason. He couldn't let Wonwoo die. 

 

Mingyu stared at Jihoon and Seungchul, his eyes wide. "You can't be serious," he said incredulously, shaking his head wildly. "I won't do it. It doesn't really matter who does it..." This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd asked for Jihoon's help and he glared at the other boy in betrayal. Jihoon just looked back at him blandly. "He's going to die." 

"Take it or leave it, Mingyu," Seungchul said coldly. "Either you are the one to beat him up for me, or I kill him. It's up to you." His smile made Mingyu shiver. "And if you don't, you know what's going to happen..." 

"I don't care," Mingyu retorted, determined not to lose. "You can take it out on me all you like, but I won't let you hurt him." 

"You do realise that at least this way, you can control what happens to him," Jihoon murmured, his voice soft and persuasive. "If you make Seunchul do it, he'll die. If you do it, he stands some chance of living." He grinned wolfishly. "And so do you." 

"This isn't my fault, so don't even go there, Jihoon," Mingyu growled, unfortunately well aware that Jihoon was right, even if he didn't want to do it. It would tear apart the fragile friendship he and Wonwoo had started to develop, which was probably what they both had in mind. He would remember this for next time, if there even was one. "But fine, I'll do it. On the condition that you leave him alone after this." He stared at Seungchul, who shrugged. "I mean it. You will not even look at him funny, or else." 

"You're not really in any position to dictate terms here, Mingyu," Seungchul replied, amused at Mingyu's determination. "But fine. You beat him up, I will leave him alone. Happy?" His smile didn't reach his eyes. "But you won't be able to look at or touch him either, which makes _me_ happy. The moment you do, all bets are off." 

"Fine," Mingyu gritted out, his teeth clenched to avoid saying what he really wanted to say. He was determined to do whatever it took to save Wonwoo's life, even if it meant the end of the potential of their friendship, or anything more. But also, he was done with this. Once the fight was over, he was going to the police and would take whatever justice was dealt for what he'd done, and would make sure Seungchul and the others faced the same. He wouldn't be able to face himself until then. 

Looking pleased, Seungchul looped his arm around Jihoon's neck and left Mingyu standing alone in the school courtyard. It was going to be a very interesting afternoon, as far as he was concerned, with Mingyu and Wonwoo as the main actors in his little drama.

 

By late afternoon, as word of the fight spread, the courtyard became crowded with students, curious to see what was going to happen. A fight between Seungchul, the resident gang leader, and the underdog transfer student, Wonwoo, would be uneven and everyone knew it, but they wanted to see what else was planned. Rumour had it there was going to be a surprise, and everyone wanted to see it. The teachers stayed away, certain there would be trouble and wanting no part in it. Whatever happened would happen, but they didn't want to be held responsible. 

Wonwoo kept his head down, avoiding everyone, including Mingyu. He knew the students were itching to see him get beaten for the second time in as many days, but if Mingyu had managed to pull off what he'd said he would, then it would be a disappointment for everyone. Not that he cared about them or what they wanted. As long as Seungchul agreed not to kill him... Unless that was the surprise, his stomach tied in so many knots he couldn't even eat his lunch once he'd had that thought.

Standing in the centre of the courtyard, surrounded by Seungchul, Jihoon, and the rest of the gang, themselves surrounded by the rest of the student populace, Wonwoo felt uneasy. Where was Mingyu? Surely he hadn't lost his courage, or worse, decided not to come? 

But then the others were making space for someone, and Mingyu stood just inside the ring of gang members, his eyes cold and his expression closed off. It made Wonwoo shiver, his dread increasing. What was going on? Had he failed? Or was Mingyu betraying him? 

Seungchul could see the play of emotions on Wonwoo's face, the other boy's discomfort making him smirk. Once he'd had his fill, he held a hand up and everyone fell silent. 

"He's all yours, Mingyu. Make me proud," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Just like we planned." 

'Just like we planned'? What exactly did that mean? Wonwoo looked from Seungchul to Mingyu. "Mingyu? What's he talking about? What did you plan?" His voice rose along with his panic. Had they planned this all along, getting his hopes up only to cruelly dash them? He hadn't thought Mingyu was that cruel. Seungchul, yes, but not Mingyu. "I thought we had a deal." 

"Did we?" Mingyu murmured, not even bothering to look at him properly. "I don't think so." The fist came out of nowhere, striking Wonwoo in the cheek and sending him backwards. Then another, and another to his stomach, which had him doubling up in excruciating pain. How long the beating went on for, Wonwoo had no idea, but by the time it was done, he was on the ground again, barely able to breathe around the pain in his chest. Then Mingyu turned away wordlessly, the others doing the same until he was left alone, just like he'd been the day before, only worse. 

The feeling of betrayal made him cry as soon as the courtyard was deserted, his sobs echoing off the walls and hurting his ears. His first proper friend, or so he'd thought, and this had to happen. Maybe he should have just ignored him and killed himself. It had to be better than feeling like this. 

 

Once outside in the school grounds, Mingyu faced Seungchul, the stony expression on his face dropping to reveal his rage. "I hope you're happy, Seungchul," he snarled, his hands bunched into fists. "He's never going to trust me again." 

"Oh, I'm happy," Seungchul grinned, trading glances with Jihoon. "So happy I've prepared a little gift for you." He stepped forward, the look on his face making Mingyu step back, but it was too late. Seungchul's fist shot forward, connecting with Mingyu's chest, the burning pain making Mingyu grunt with surprise. 

"I told you, nobody leaves me without my permission, and that includes you," he hissed at Mingyu as the other boy fell to the ground, clutching at the knife buried in his chest. "But you have my permission to leave now. Permanently." 

"Won... woo..." The other boy's name slipped out before Mingyu could stop it, though it hurt. He hadn't expected this, and betrayal shone in his eyes. It hurt to breathe, to think, to do anything at all, and soon he was past caring, only hearing a little of what Seungchul was saying to him. 

"Oh, I'll keep my end of the bargain," Seunghul smirked as he watched Mingyu struggle to breathe around the knife buried in his chest, blood starting to trickle from between his lips. "I won't touch him, and neither will any of the others." He bent down to look at the dying boy. "But neither will you... I'm just making sure you keep to your part of the bargain." 

Angry at the fact that Mingyu's last thoughts and words had been about Wonwoo, Seungchul reached down and jammed the knife further in, holding it there until Mingyu went still, the light fading from his eyes. Standing up, he looked over at Jihoon, who looked impassively back at him, then around at the others, who looked shocked. Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, but while it might not be too late for Wonwoo, it was for Mingyu. 

"Let's go before they see us," he murmured, waving a hand until they all scattered at the police sirens which joined those of the ambulances. "Let them think he killed himself over what he did to Wonwoo..." 

 

When Wonwoo next set foot in school weeks later, his bruises faded and his injuries nearly healed, the atmosphere had noticeably changed, though there was an undercurrent he didn't quite understand. It seemed... less oppressive, more like a regular school, and it confused him. He looked warily around, expecting to see the usual gang hanging around, but saw nobody but a few of the gang members, who deliberately ignored him. 

"What's going on?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, and surprised when a student he didn't recognise stopped at his question and stared at him. 

"Seungchul and most of his gang are in prison," the student replied, shrugging. "They won't be getting out any time soon, if ever." At Wonwoo's startled look, he continued. "They killed Mingyu..." 

"They... what?" Wonwoo's mind and body went numb and he stumbled back, his back hitting the lockers. His feet gave out and he sank to the floor, staring numbly at nothing. "Mingyu..." 

He couldn't understand it, unable to wrap his brain around what he'd just been told. Mingyu had just done what Seungchul told him to, so why...? It took him several minutes to realise a hand was being held out to him. Looking up, he saw Seungkwan, one of the younger members of the gang, holding his hand out to him with sympathy and grief in his eyes. 

"Why?" he asked as he let Seungkwan help him to his feet, looking at the other boy with a blank expression. "Why did they kill him?" 

"Mingyu went to Seungchul to get him to stop the fight, and Jihoon got him to agree to beat you up in exchange for your life," Seungkwan said quietly, looking down at his feet. "We didn't find out until later that they planned to kill him regardless, because he liked you." 

At Wonwoo's blank look, Seungkwan continued, his voice soft. "He tried his best to get them to stop but they wouldn't. They were determined to hurt you, to make you pay for stealing Mingyu from them." His voice broke. "And to make him pay for leaving them." 

"Them?" Wonwoo still didn't understand, tears rolling down his face. He thought back to his conversation with Mingyu. He'd somehow known it was because of him. "Who are 'they'?" 

"Seungchul and Jihoon." This time it was Dino, a kid Wonwoo recognised as the youngest in the gang and also the newest. "They had this idea that it was the three of them against the world, and that Mingyu had betrayed that and them... and they wanted to make him pay for it. And killed him." The outrage in the younger boy's voice was real, though it didn't help Wonwoo any. "So now we're free of them and-" 

"Mingyu liked you," Seungkwan had regained his composure, though his eyes were still filled with tears as he interrupted Dino's rant. "Don't think he didn't. He just couldn't show it because if he did... they were going to kill you." 

"I already knew that," Wonwoo murmured, shaking his head. This was not the reality he wanted. He would have almost preferred not being able to talk to Mingyu to this. As long as he could see him, know he was still alive and causing trouble for someone else... But now it was too late. "They should have done, but..." 

"He wouldn't have wanted you to think like that," Seungkwan murmured, shaking his head. "If Mingyu liked you, you were a good person. He tried to see the good in everyone, but they abused it, twisted it around. It wasn't your fault, or his." 

There was an expression on Seungkwan's face that belied his babyfaced looks, an expression Wonwoo felt probably mirrored his. Deep grief and loss, mixed with an anger so cold, it burned. 

"They will be taking responsibility for what they've done for the rest of their lives, however long that ends up being." Seungkwan looked at Dino, and then back at Wonwoo. "You didn't know him, but Mingyu actually did a lot of good things, despite being a gang member. He volunteered, and helped others wherever he could, even if he couldn't do it openly. So yeah, there are a lot of people who are very upset..." 

His lips twisted. "So it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't last very long in prison..." Patting Wonwoo's shoulder gently, Seungkwan stepped away from him. "And it would serve them right. But none of this brings him back." 

"We just wanted you to know that he didn't betray you," Dino added, his expression earnest. "He would have wanted you to know the truth, if he couldn't be the one to tell you." 

"How do you know all this?" Wonwoo could feel the walls closing in on him, and he was going to have to leave, to think about what he'd been told. But he still had to know. "If Mingyu didn't tell anyone..." 

Exchanging glances with Dino, Seungkwan held out a book. It looked like one of those diary-type books, a leather-bound journal that was dog-eared in some places, coffee stains and ink blots all over the place. Wonwoo took it from him and looked through it, startled to see his name prominent in the last dozen or so pages. 

"We found this in his locker when we went through it, before his parents came." Seungkwan was subdued. "We didn't want them to find anything incriminating, so we cleaned it out for him. I wonder if this was why..." 

Wonwoo nodded. If the others had known about the existence of this book, and read it... "Thank you," he murmured, holding the book to his chest. He might not like everything he read in Mingyu's diary, but it would go some way (he hoped) towards understanding Mingyu, who he was and why he'd done what he had. And maybe towards healing the grief and pain Wonwoo felt at his death. 

"Do you want to..." Seungkwan bit his lip, looking over at another boy who had joined them, looking at Wonwoo in curiosity. "Join us for lunch?" He smiled hesitantly. "If Mingyu thought you were good enough to be friends with, that's good enough for me." 

Giving Seungkwan a searching look, Wonwoo sighed. Why couldn't they have been like this before? "If he thought I was good enough to be friends with, then why didn't you talk to me before?" he asked, his tone bitter. "He tried..." 

"He tried, and look where it got him," the new boy replied pointedly before Seungkwan could, the implications not lost on Wonwoo. "Seungchul ran a gang, Wonwoo. We were all terrified of him, and some of them still are. I would have thought you, of all people, would have understood just how bad things were with him around, even for those of us lucky enough not to have been his targets." 

"But he's gone now, and so is Jihoon," Seungkwan added, stopping Joshua before he could go on with a look Wonwoo couldn't even begin to understand. "And we're starting over again. Better, this time." 

He held out his hand. "I'm Seungkwan, nice to meet you, Wonwoo." Nudging the newcomer, his smile widened as Wonwoo took the offered hand and shook it, though briefly. "This is Joshua, and this brat is Chan, also known as Dino." 

"Hey, I'm not a brat," Dino sulked, shoving Seungkwan and making them all laugh, however forced it felt to Wonwoo. At least they were trying. It was a shame it had taken Mingyu's death for it to happen, that thought clouding Wonwoo's heart and eyes with sadness and pain. 

But maybe it was time he started trying too. Smiling faintly as the pair argued all the way to the cafeteria, Wonwoo let himself relax for the first time in months as he was introduced to new friends, the suffocating feeling starting to fade. All thanks to Mingyu.


End file.
